Live while we're young
by SaraLPotterGranger
Summary: Vivamos mientras somos jovenes.


**Summary:** 'Me engañaron tus ojos y ese cuerpazo que te envolvía, pero lo importante es lo de dentro y la verdad es que tu no vales nada, chaval. Que engañes a muchas como has hecho conmigo. Que te enamores y te duela como me está doliendo a mí. Que te quedes medio gilipollas, aun que eso ya lo estás siendo. Felicidades.' Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigí, le noche antes de que se fuera. Desde entonces, había pasado más de un año y ahora volvía, para terminar lo que años atrás había empezado. Robarme el corazón.  
Daniel Oliver Wood: Hijo de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. Séptimo curso.  
Zayn Sirius Black: Nieto de Sirius Black y Mary Macdonald. Séptimo curso.  
James Sirius Potter: Hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Séptimo curso.  
Niki Gabrielle Nott: Hija de Theodore Nott y Gabrielle Delacour. Sexto curso.  
Inma Alicia Higgs: Hija de Terence Higgs y Alicia Spinnet. Sexto curso.  
Sara Katherine Wood: Hija de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. Sexto curso.

**Disclaimer: **Lo que conozcáis pertenece a JK, lo que no, a mi.

**Capítulo 1.**

Habían pasado más de veinte años desde la caída de Voldemort, el fin de la guerra. Desde entonces el mundo mágico había cambiado mucho y como no, Hogwarts y sus alrededores también habían cambiado.

Hogsmeade había pasado de ser un pequeño pueblo a ser una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo mágico. La mayoría de estudiantes, de cuarto para arriba, viajábamos a la ciudad una semana antes del inicio de las clases, para poder disfrutar de ella unos días y después accedíamos al colegio.

Esa era una de las nuevas modificaciones de Hogwarts, ya no era obligatorio llegar al colegio en el Expreso. Los menores de catorce años debían llegar acompañados de algún adulto, si no venían en el tren, pero el resto de estudiantes podíamos hacerlo como quisiéramos, siempre que avisáramos al director con tiempo de antelación. Otra de las modificaciones era que los alumnos podíamos salir del colegio un fin de semana al mes, si teníamos la autorización de nuestros padres. Y otra vez, la mayoría de nosotros pasábamos esos fines de semana en Hogsmeade. Estas modificaciones, y algunas más, habían sido impuestas por el nuevo director, Neville Longbottom.

Un año más, mis amigos y yo, Sara, habíamos decidido pasar la última semana en la casa que mi familia tenía en Hogsmeade. Era el último sábado de agosto, casi por ahora habíamos llegado Inma, Daniel, James y yo. Inma era mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos memoria, pues nuestras madres eran amigas. Por otra parte, Daniel era mi hermano y James el hijo del famosísimo Harry Potter.

A James no le gustaba ser hijo de quien era, no le gustaba la fama. En realidad, si le gustaba la fama, pero no ese tipo de fama. Le gustaba la fama que debería tener uno de los mejores y más guapos jugadores de Quidditch, en un colegio. No le gustaba ser famoso por ser hijo de quién era y que lo conocieran por todo el mundo mágico, con solo dieciséis años. Su familia tampoco le gustaba. A la mayoría se le había subido la fama a la cabeza.

Hacía ya unas horas que llegáramos. Habíamos venido en el coche de mi hermano. Ahora en el mundo mágico había coches y todo tipo de vehículos. El carnet se podía sacar al cumplir la mayoría de edad mágica, los diecisiete años y mi hermano los había cumplido unos meses atrás.

Niki era la única que faltaba. No había podido venir con nosotros porque todavía estaba de vacaciones, en Francia. Estábamos a punto de irnos a la cama cuándo unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea y de ellas salió una chica rubia, llena de polvo.

Inma y yo nos abalanzamos a abrazar a Niki y, solamente, cuando vimos que se estaba quedando sin aire, la soltamos. Después, fue el turno de Dan para abrazarla y por último James, que tenía un brillo especial en la mirada. Sonreí… Uno de los mayores rompecorazones de Hogwarts estaba enamorado.

"Yo también os he echado de menos" dijo la rubia sonriendo, mientras James seguía con un brazo en su cintura. Todos se sentaron en los sofás, menos yo.  
"Ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿puedo irme a la cama?" pregunté justo antes de bostezar.  
"Aún no estamos todos, pero puedes irte a la cama que el llega mañana." me dijo James mientras Dan le daba un codazo y le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.  
"¿Quién llega mañana?" pregunté mirándolos extrañada.  
"Es una sorpresa," respondió Dan sonriendo, mientras se levantaba, me empujaba hacía las escalares y volvía a mirar con reproche a James "ahora vete a la cama."  
"Nosotras también vamos." dijo Inma mientras ella y Niki se levantaban y también comenzaban a subir las escalaras.

Aún que la casa era suficientemente grande para tener dos habitaciones cada una, dormíamos las tres en la misma. Nos íbamos acostumbrando para Hogwarts y de paso podíamos hablar sin que los chicos nos escucharan.

Estuvimos casi dos horas contándonos como habían ido nuestros veranos, hasta que decidimos que era hora de dormir. Apagué la luz y me removí entre las sabanas, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que quien llegaba mañana no fuera quien yo estaba pensando.

Eran las diez de la mañana, y como todos los domingos me levante para correr. Me vestí y salí procurando no hacer mucho ruido, todavía estaban todos durmiendo. Afuera hacía un día genial. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, no había ni una nube. Sonreí y empecé a correr.

Llevaba una hora corriendo cuando me acordé que en la casa no había nada que comer, así que estaría bien ir a comprar algo para desayunar. Había dejado atrás mi pastelería favorita, y la de mis amigos también, hacía unos minutos así que tendría que volver sobre mis pasos. Me giré bruscamente y choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

"Lo siento, no estaba…" levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos. Eran de un precioso azul grisáceo, tan parecidos a los de…

Apenas los había visto un segundo, antes de que él se los tapara con la gorra _Obey_ que traía puesta, me esquivará y se marchara a paso rápido, sin dirigirme siquiera una palabra. No podía ser él, me estaba obsesionando con eso de que hoy llegaba alguien.

Cuando llegue a casa llegaban voces de la cocina. Me dirigí allí, ya estaban todos levantados y cada uno tenía una taza vacía delante suya. Dan y James al verme en el umbral, con una bolsa que desprendía un olor delicioso a cruasán en una mano y que con la otra sostenía otra bolsa por la que sobresalían dos cartones de leche y un bote de _Colacao_, se abalanzaron a quitarme todo y prepararse su desayuno. Poco después, Inma y Niki también se pusieron a preparar su desayuno.

"¿Tu no desayunas?" me preguntó Niki, dándose cuenta de que yo todavía seguía en el umbral.  
"No, no tengo hambre" forcé una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando acabéis de desayunar tengo que hablar con vosotras." me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina "Estaré en la habitación."


End file.
